Little Miss Matchmaker
by Carebeark5
Summary: AU fic where Emma plays matchmaker for Sabrina and Patrick.
1. Chapter 1

Patrick Drake sighed as he dropped off his last stack of files at the Nurses Desk. It had been a long day and all he wanted to do was go home and see his daughter. When he reached the Nurses Desk he hadn't been expecting to see the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. She had long dark hair that cascaded over her shoulders and gorgeous dark brown eyes. He was pretty sure he was staring so he quickly cleared his throat to introduce himself.

"Hi I'm Patrick Drake."

She looked up from the computer and smiled at him, "Sabrina Santiago it's nice to meet you." She said extending her hand to him. When he took her much smaller one in his he immediately felt his heart speed up. He hadn't felt this way since Robin and he thought he never would again.

"Um...I need my hand back." She said with a laugh as he realized he was still holding her hand.

"Oh I'm sorry about that."

"It's ok did you need something? She asked. "I'm new here, it's my first day."

"No I was just dropping these off." He told her indicating the stack of files. "I'm sure you'll love it here at GH and if you want I can show you around tomorrow."

"Oh really? That would be great." She said smiling as she headed off down the hall. Patrick stood there watching her retreating figure for a moment wondering what had jut happened. He had definitely not expected to feel this way again. He finally turned and headed to the locker rooms to change.

Elizabeth stood off to the side with a smile on her face watching the whole time. She had been worried about Patrick lately. He really needed to move on and tonight was definitely a step in the right direction.

"Hi your Sabrina right?" Elizabeth asked when she came back to the Nurses Desk.

"Yes." She answered wondering how she already knew her name.

"I'm Elizabeth Webber, Epiphany mentioned there was a new Nurse starting today."

"It's nice to meet you. But technically I'm not a nurse yet."

"Ah you will be soon enough." She told her waving it off. "You'll fit right in here."

"GH seems like a really great place."

"It is, you'll see."

_**Patrick's Place**_

That night after dinner Patrick sat on the couch thinking about her. He couldn't get her out of his mind. He wondered what she was like and why he was so drawn to her when they had just met.

"Daddy can we watch a movie?" Emma asked interrupting his thoughts.

"Sure we can Princess."

"Did you help people today daddy?" She asked putting in the DVD.

"Yes I did. There was a little girl that came in today she was a little older than you and she is all better now."

"Did you have to operate on her?"

"No we did that a few days ago and today was just to make sure it worked. She got to go home." He told her as the movie started.

_**Hospital**_

"Do you have any kids?" Sabrina asked as they sat in the cafeteria later that day.

"Yes I have...had three boys."

"Had?" Sabrina asked.

"My son Jake he died. He was hit by a car."

"Oh my gosh, Elizabeth I'm so sorry." She said reaching out to touch her hand which rested on the table.

"I miss my baby so much everyday but he'll always be in my heart." Elizabeth told her. "So umm...what about you do you have any kids?" She said trying to change the subject.

"Oh no, not yet anyway."

Elizabeth decided to just ask the question she had been waiting to ask. "So tell me Sabrina, are you seeing anyone?"

"No I broke up with my boyfriend when I moved here from Puerto Rico."

"Well there are plenty of good-looking doctors here." She said as they both laughed.

After talking to her for a little while she knew that Sabrina was perfect for Patrick she just hoped they would find that out for themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Patrick hung around the Nurses Desk on his break hoping to see her again. He knew it probably seemed a little creepy that he was just hanging around, but he had promised to show her around. Yes that was definitely the excuse he would use.

Finally he spotted her coming down the hallway, she was so beautiful. He felt like he was in a Mariah Carey video with an air machine blowing as he watched Sabrina heading toward him, practically in slow motion. It was the way her hair fluttered over her shoulders as she walked and the sway of her hips, he was practically mesmerized. He had to shake himself from his thoughts which had gone to a place they probably shouldn't have.

"Patrick." Elizabeth said seeing him standing there. "Patrick?" She called again when he didn't answer her. Glancing up the hall she spotted Sabrina and realized who he was staring at. Finally she waved a hand in front of his face to get no attention.

"Sorry what was that?" He asked finally snapping out of it just as Sabina spotted them.

"Oh hello Doctor Drake, Elizabeth." She said stopping at the Nurses Desk.

"Hi Sabrina.

"Hey Sabrina," Elizabeth said with a smile. She was glad to see her friend happy again and if this was the woman who could do that for him then she wanted to get to know her better. "How was your first day here?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh it went great, I met a lot of nice people and everyone seemed very welcoming."

"That's great." Elizabeth answered looking back at Patrick who hadn't said much yet.

"But I'm still getting used to it and its such a big hospital. I keep getting lost."

"I um... I can still show you around if you want, that is." Patrick said finally speaking up.

"That would be nice Dr. Drake."

"Please call me Patrick." He said.

"So what have you heard about GH?" He asked as they started towards the elevators to begin their tour.

"Well I know that it's the best in the country when it comes to Neurology, Pediatrics and Internal medicine."

"Why don't we start there." He said as the door closed and he stood beside her in the elevator. He couldn't help but glance over at her as they waited.

He showed her the Pediatrics floor first, with a stop at the nursery where she stood in front of the large window to look at the newborns. "Sooo cute this could brighten any day." She said turning to smile up at him.

"They definitely do." Patrick answered. Watching her reaction to the babies he could tell that she must love kids. "Do you have any kids?"

"No not yet. What about you?"

"Yes I have a daughter, Emma."

"Oh, how old is she?"

"She's eight." He said with a huge grin, the one he got whenever he talked about or thought about his daughter.

The next stop was the Neurology floor, "So this is my domain." He said showing her the new MRI machines and imaging software the hospital had acquired.

"Did you always know you wanted to go into Neuro?"

"No I wasn't sure at first but I'm glad I did."

"Well I have heard only great things about you from the other members on staff."

"I'm glad they didn't tell you the bad stuff." He said jokingly.

Meanwhile, Felix was following a cute intern down the hall and not paying attention to where he was going when he crashed into Sabrina. "Sorry about that, I had my eye on the prize." He said to her before glancing at Patrick. "Always good to see you Dr. Dreamboat." He said helping her up and apologizing to her before going on his way.

"Who was that?" She asked brushing off her bottom which she had landed on.

"That would be Felix Dubois, he's a Nurse too and a bit of a character. " He answered. "Are you alright you went down kinda hard?"

"Nothing is hurt but my pride."

"Since you were wounded in action how about we continue our tour a little later?" Patrick suggested.

She laughed, "Yes that sounds like a good idea. Thank you for showing me around today."

"It was my pleasure."

Just then Anna came in with Emma, "Oh Patrick there you are."

"What are you two doing here?"

"I know I said I would watch her today but I just got called in for a case and its a big one. I wouldn't do this if it weren't important, I promise you that."

"Oh I know Anna, it's fine. She can stay here with me."

"Thanks I'll come back if I finish early enough."

"No problem." He bent down and picked up Emma. "Hey Princess you wanna hang out with daddy today?" He asked her.

"Daddy who's that?" Emma asked pointing at Sabrina.

He placed her back onto the ground, " Emma this is Sabrina. She's a nurse here."

"Hello." Emma said giving her a shy wave.

"It's nice to meet you Emma." Sabrina said bending down to talk to the little girl.

"Do you have a little boy or girl like me that I can play with?" The little girl asked shifting from foot to foot.

"No not yet, but I hope to someday."

Just then Patrick's pager went off, "I'm needed for a patient." He said with a sigh.

"I can stay with Emma if you want." Sabrina said.

"Emma is that ok? Can you stay here with Sabrina just until I come back?" Patrick asked her.

"Uh huh."


End file.
